Charizard Isle
Charizard Isle is an island between the Furoh mainland and Fidona. It was created by a volcano rising from the sea, a volcano which is still active in the centre of the island to this day. Due to its volcanic creation the sand on the beach surrounding the island is black, and the mountain is filled with caves. It is thought that lava once flowed through these caves but the network has since been separated from the main volcano, making it possible for pokémon to live there safely. Surrounding the mountain is a large forest which is also home to pokémon. There is a small settlement on the north east of the island. This houses the port, the pokémon center and the homes and lab of scientists researching the island. There is also a river running from the top of the mountain to the East coast, which even flows underground inside the mountain for a short distance. History Charizard Isle was first discovered several years ago when sailors travelling from Port Barley to Fidona found a Charizard flying in the middle of the sea, hundreds of miles from land. Naturally this caught their interest, and so they set a course to follow it. The followed its path and eventually came upon the island. After reporting the find interest in the island grew, and Port Barley now offers occasional trips to the island (one trip per month). Due to the harsh weather conditions it's hardly a holiday destination and most visitors are aspiring pokémon researchers wanting to find out what makes the pokémon miniature, roughly two thirds of normal height. Some of these researchers have set up base on the island, living near the port and pokémon center. Their research so far suggests that a growth stunting but otherwise harmless chemical was produced by a now extinct plant. Anything eating fruit from the plant absorbed the chemical, and over time the chemical found its way into the entire ecosystem. The chemical never broke down even after the plants producing it died and so all life on the island is miniature. Charizard Isle was so named due to the fact that sailors followed a Charizard to find it. However, although there are other species of pokémon, Charizard and its evolutionary family are the most common which further contributes to its title. Pokémon Being a volcanic island most of the pokémon on Charizard Isle are fire types, most commonly Charmander and its evolutions. The fire type pokémon mainly live in and around the mountain, and the caves in the sides of the mountain are home to flocks of Zubat. The forest is home to many woodland pokémon, especially bug and flying types, but grass types are also fairly common. However, fire types coming from the mountain aren't unusual, especially during eruptions when they head for safety. The river and sea around the island also contain pokémon. Most of these are miniature like those on land, but some water pokémon swim from elsewhere and so are normal sized. Squirtle and Wartortle are common sights, but as of yet there has been no confirmed sighting of a Blastoise. The island was only discovered fairly recently and because of this the pokémon aren't used to human visitors. They tend to distrust humans and will become aggressive easily as a result. Some trainers try to capture them in the hope that their aggression will help them in battle, but researchers on the island advise against this and warn that if threatened most of the pokémon will fight together to defend themselves. Category:Places